


"Gold's Kitchen" part six

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: "Gold's Kitchen" [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell’s Kitchen: AU - Chef Gold and Belle make cheese burgers together. Jefferson wonders the halls of Hell’s Kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gold's Kitchen" part six

**Author's Note:**

> We’re finally here, a little rumbelle smut. I didn’t know how much I missed writing smut, until things got unexpectedly hot in this fic. Please let me know what you think. *Happy Reading*

Chef Gold stands in front of Belle, as she’s sits on top of his desk. He hands her a glass of wine, gazing adoringly at her. “How was your morning?”

"I slept through most of it, since I was here with you all night." She takes a sip of the wine. "I took a shower and ate a little something. I was probably up fifteen minutes before you called the dorm."

"What did you eat?"

"Just a bowl of cereal and an apple."

"That’s gross, dearie."

"What’s so gross about it? You don’t like cereal?" she asks.

"Not the stuff they call cereal in this country, it’s too sweet."

"Well, it’s not my favorite breakfast either, but you never know if you have time to cook yourself a nice one around here."

"I understand." He smiles and strokes his fingers through her hair.

"What’s your favorite breakfast?" Belle asks, pouring more wine in her glass.

"The women who raised me cooked breakfast for me everyday. My favorite has always been eggs in a basket."

"I don’t think I’ve had that before."

"Maybe I’ll cook it for you someday." He rubs his hand up her thigh, as he leans in to give her a kiss.

"I would love that," she spoke onto his lips. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, ask me anything you want, dearie."

"You’ve mentioned the women that raised you to me before. Are they your mothers?"

"Yes, but not by blood. My father left me with them."

"Oh, I see." She grazes her hand across the side of his cheek. "We don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want too."

"It’s okay, dearie. I was going to tell you about it sooner or later." He takes a deep breath. "Actually, there isn’t much to tell really. My father just left me with them, he didn’t want me anymore. They took me in and raised me as their own. We didn’t have much, but I was well taken care of."

Belle gazes into his eyes and gives him a hug. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

"Don’t feel sorry for me dearie. My father leaving me there, was the best thing he ever did for me."

"But you felt unloved and unwanted. No one should ever feel like that, especially a child."

He gently pulls out of her grip. “You have such a caring heart, Belle. Every moment we spend together, I see why I wanted to get to know you.”

She smiles and quickly wraps her legs around his waist.

"What are you doing, Belle?"

"I want to keep you close to me." She places her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him into her and kisses his lips, tasting the wine on his breath.

Gold gently breaks the kiss and catches the breaths that she stole from him. “That fire inside of you is really hot tonight, dearie.”

"Yea, I’m sorry."

"No need to apologize. Remember, I like that fire." He smirks.

Belle’s stomach suddenly starts to growl.

"Is that your stomach?" Gold asks.

She looks down and rubs on her belly. “Yes, it is. I only ate breakfast today.”

"It was a weak fucking breakfast as well." Gold takes her glass and sits it down. He lifts her up from the desk and she hops out of his arms. "Come on, dearie."

"Where are we going?"

"To the kitchen. I can’t stand a growling stomach."

"Wait Rumple, won’t anyone notice us?"

"Hell’s Kitchen was closed tonight. No one is here except, you, me and Jefferson. And he’s indisposed at the moment." He takes her hand and leads her down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Chef Gold offers Belle a seat at the VIP chefs table.

Her cheeks turn rosy, before sitting down.

"What’s your absolute favorite dish?" Gold asks.

"Burgers," she quickly answers. "There’s so many things you can do with them, so many different flavor combinations. I just love them."

"I love burgers too. I have a whole restaurant dedicated to them." He turns to the expediting station and picks up an old ticket. He writes on the back and hands it to Belle. "Tonight’s menu, dearie."

She reads the back of the ticket.

Belle’s Kitchen: menu  
Classic American cheese burger, fries and tea.

Belle giggles and glances up at Gold. “You even drew a little burger.”

"I’m surprised you could tell what it was."

"Yes, I did. How did you know I liked tea?"

"Everyone likes tea, dearie." He takes her hand and gently pulls her out of the booth. "I know you didn’t think you were just going to sit here."

"I had a feeling I wasn’t."

"Good." He goes back to the pantry and gathers everything they need for the cheese burgers. Gold brings the items back into the kitchen and sits them on the counter. He pulls out an apron from under the ingredients and wraps it around Belle.

"I never wear an apron in the kitchen."

"I hope you don’t mind wearing one tonight." He kisses the side of her neck.

"No, of course not."

Chef Gold picks up the ground beef and places it into the bowl. “We’re going to have the same burgers that we make at my restaurant Spinner’s.”

"I’ve always wanted to go there."

"Now, you don’t have too." He grins.

"What is it like to own all of those restaurants?" Belle asks.

"It’s hard and can be stressful at times, but I love doing it. You have to have a team of people to help you and I’m lucky enough to have one that I trust. Regina and Zelena aren’t just my sous-chefs, their also my business partners. You have to have a strong team if you want to succeed in this industry."

"It’s good that you have people you trust." She smiles and helps him shape the burger patties. "This industry moves so fast, you have to be able to keep up or you’ll drown."

"That’s very true dearie."

"You know what bothers me about the industry?"

"What’s that?"

"The food fad thing. It’s like, one day everyone is making cupcakes on television and then you see all kinds of new products to make cupcakes. Then, after a while, everyone isn’t into them anymore and it’s lollie pop cakes that are everywhere."

"And the cycle continues over and over. I know what you mean, dearie. I don’t like it as well. It’s all just marketing to make people buy things they don’t need. Which is sad really. You can make a nice cupcake or lollie pop cake without all of the merchandise."

"Yea, I’ve seen this ridiculous product for stuffing burgers. You don’t need a fucking machine for that."

Gold laughs. “People will buy anything.”

"Apparently."

Chef Gold’s eyes are fixed on her face.

"What?" She giggles.

"You’re cute when you talk about something that annoys you."

She smiles and kisses his cheek, then goes to the sink to wash her hands.

Gold places the patties into a hot skillet and starts to sear them.

Belle comes back from the sink and stands behind Gold. She wraps her arms around his waist, holding him close to her. “They smell delicious.”

"They’ll taste even better."

Belle pecks little kisses on the back of his neck. “Mmm,” she hums, rubbing her lips across his skin.

He flips the burgers and adds cheese on top of them, then turns to face Belle. “Are you trying to make me burn them?” 

"No, I would never do that." She kisses him, running her hand through his hair.

"We’ll never get done if we keep up like this, dearie."

"No, we won’t." She kisses down his neck.

"Oh, Belle," he whispers. "We should probably finish cooking."

"You’re right." She looks up at him. "I’ll start the fries."

"Thank you dearie."

As Belle works on frying the fries, Chef Gold removes the burgers from the skillet and places them on buns. Afterwards, he pours hot water into a tea kettle and brews the tea, then prepares the table for their meal. “Just needs one more thing,” he says and heads back into the pantry, taking hold of two tea cups.

Belle finishes the fries and plates them.

Gold comes back from the pantry and places the cups on the table.

Belle decides it would be funny to sneak up on Gold from behind. She takes the plate of burgers and slowly creeps up to him, then unexpectedly kisses his neck.

Chef Gold is taken by surprise and tips one of the tea cups on the table, chipping it.

"Oh, I’m sorry, Rumple. I didn’t mean for you to break it."

"It’s okay dearie. I’ll just get another one."

"No, you don’t have to do that. I can use it."

"But it’s chipped."

"I know and I don’t mind." She smiles and sits the plates on the table. "You should have seen your face when I kissed you, It was adorable." She laughs to herself, taking off the apron and sits in the booth.

"I usually don’t like being scared, but I’ll make an exception with you." Gold smirks and sits next to her, then pours the tea. “I hope you enjoy the burger, dearie.”

"I’m sure I will." She picks up the burger and takes a bite. "It’s delicious. The best burger I’ve had in awhile."

"I’m glad you like it, Belle."

Chef Gold and Belle sit at the chefs table, enjoying their burgers and each others company. When they’ve finished eating their meal, Gold stands and clears the table.

"Would you like me to help you, Rumple?"

"No, I have it. You don’t have to do anything."

"Alright."

Gold picks up the chipped tea cup.

Belle puts her hand over his and stops him from taking the cup. “Do you mind if I keep it.”

"Why do you want to keep it? It’s just a cup."

"It’s more than just a cup. It’s kinda like a symbol of our night together." She smiles down at the tiny chipped cup. "Who knows if we’ll ever have a night like this again."

Gold smiles at her and let’s go of the cup. “Of course you can keep it, dearie.” He takes the dishes from the table and the ones from the stove, over to the dish washing area. He comes back into the kitchen and finds Belle sitting on top of the expediting station. “I see you’ve made yourself comfortable.”

She shakes her head yes. “Come closer.” She takes a mint from the bowl sitting behind her and puts it into her mouth.

Gold walks up to her and stands between her legs. He caresses the outside of her thigh, as he kisses her.

She slips the mint from her mouth to his.

"Mmm, you taste delightful." He sucks on the candy and removes it from his mouth.

She closes her eyes and parts her lips, expecting him to give her back the candy.

Gold teases her with the mint, running it across her bottom lip and kisses the flavor off.

She giggles and opens her eyes. “I want my candy back.”

"Is that how we ask for something?"

"That’s how you ask for things in the kitchen." She grins.

"We’re not working in the kitchen now, are we dearie?" He rubs the mint over her lips again.

"No, but I still want it."

"Well, then you’re going to have to ask nicer than that."

"Fine, I’ll just get another one." She smirks and reaches for the bowl.

Gold quickly knocks the peppermint bowl off of the counter. “Now this is the only one.” He flashes the candy in front of her. “You know what you have to do to get it.”

She runs her fingers through his hair and kisses his cheek sweetly. “May I have my mint back, please.”

"When you ask like that, how can I say no." He places the mint back into her mouth.

Belle closes her lips around his finger and sucks it, as he slowly pulls it out. “Thank you, Rumple.” She chews on the mint, finishing it.

"You’re welcome, dearie." He kisses her passionately, taking in her minty breath and scaling his hand up to her breast. "Is this okay?" he asks, making sure she is comfortable with getting more intimate.

"Yes." She breaths deeply and her heart races.

He kisses and sucks on her neck, as he slides his hand under her shirt. “Anytime you want me to stop, I will,” he assures her.

"I don’t want you to stop." She whispers, raking her fingers in his hair.

He slips his hand under her bra, caressing her breast and gently tugging on her nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

"Oh, Rumple," she heavily breathes.

He pulls her closer to the edge of the counter and unbuttons her pants, slowly guiding his hand inside.

She moves her hands to his waist and begins taking off his belt.

Chef Gold stops her. “Not yet, Belle.” He gazes into her eyes. “We don’t have to do everything tonight. All I want is a little taste of you.”

She smiles at him and kisses his lips. “Alright.”

Gold glides his fingers between the brim of her folds, she’s so slick and warm to his touch.

Belle’s body shudders and her head falls back in pleasure.

He massages his fingers over her pearl and slips them down into her opening. He moves his fingers in and out of her, as the walls of her opening clinches around him.

"Oh, Rumple," she whimpers, clawing her nails into his shoulders.

Meanwhile, in the dorm room, Jefferson awakes from his alcohol induced coma. He peels himself up from the couch and stumbles around the room, looking for the bathroom. Instead of the bathroom door, he finds the front door and hobbles out of the dorm.

Jefferson makes it down the stairs and stops in front of the kitchen door. He faces the wall to start peeing, but realizes he’s not in the bathroom. He peeks through the kitchen door window, and with the vision a shit faced drunk, he sees four moving figures in the kitchen. He closes his eyes, shakes his head and blinks several times, trying to clear his sight. He gapes through the window again and vaguely recognize one of the figures. “Is that Belle?” He continues to try and clear his vision, but he’s too drunk to control it. With the urge to pee getting greater, he decides to look for the bathroom. Jefferson goes back to the stairs, climbs up a few steps, before collapsing on top of them and falling asleep, again.

Back in the kitchen, Chef Gold move his fingers inside Belle faster.

"Oh, fuck !" Belle cries, as her body trembles.

"You talk dirty, dearie? I like that." He lifts up her shirt and bra, exposing her breast. Gold kisses them, tracing circles around her nipple with his tongue and gently pulling with his teeth. "I want to feel you come." He sucks on her nipple. "That’s what I really need to taste," he murmurs on her skin and rubs his thumb over her clit, as he continues to stroke his fingers inside of her.

"Shit." Her body tenses, as she feels her orgasm approaching. She draws his lips back to hers, she needs to taste him as well. "Ahh !" she moans and her body vibrates, riding the waves of her orgasm, as she comes in his hand.

Chef Gold gazes at her face, filled with ecstasy. “That’s so beautiful.” He pulls his hand out of her pants and tastes the extract of her sex. “Mmm, that was defiantly worth waiting for.” He smells his fingers and savors them again. “Thank you, Belle.” He kisses her lips, allowing her to taste herself.

"No, thank you." She catches her breath and regains her strength. "I haven’t done anything like that in a very long time."

"Nether have I." He climbs up on the counter and holds her close to him. "There’s only more to come." He kisses the crown of her head.

"I can’t wait."

Chef Gold holds her for awhile, then looks at his watch. “It’s really late dearie. I think we should call it a night.”

"But I can stay in your arms all night."

"I know you can sweetheart and I want nothing more than to hold you, but you have a long day tomorrow, with the punishment. I want you to get enough sleep."

"Ugh, I forgot about the punishment." She pulls out of his arms. "You made me forget about the dreadful day awaiting me tomorrow."

"I’m sorry, dearie." He takes her hand.

"You don’t have to apologize for anything. I just should have made a better pizza."

"Your pizza was delicious." 

"Yes, but it wasn’t the best."

"No, it wasn’t, but you stayed true to yourself and your style of cooking. You keep doing that and you just might win this thing." Gold assures her and kisses her hand.

"Thank you, Rumple." She smiles at him.

"You’re welcome, dearie." He jumps down from the counter and helps her off. "I’ll walk you up to the room."

"Okay." She adjusts her shirt and buttons her pants.

"Don’t forget your little tea cup and menu."

"Oh." She goes to the table and quickly grabs them. "What about the mints on the floor?"

"I have a feeling you’ll be picking them up tomorrow." He grins, laughing.

"Rumple."

"Their okay, dearie. Things like that fall around here all the time. No one will think twice about them being on the floor." He offers her his arm and she takes it, then they head out of the kitchen.

They walk down the hall, approaching the stairs and they’re shocked to find Jefferson passed out on the staircase.

"Oh no." Belle rushes to him and checks to make sure he’s breathing.

"Is he alright?" Gold asks.

"Yes, I think so, he’s just out. He almost drank a whole bottle of rum."

"Really?"

"Yes. Help me get him up stairs."

"Of course, dearie."

They each take one of his arms and wrap them around their necks, dragging Jefferson up the stairs.

"Oh god, he stinks. I think he fucking pissed himself." Gold says in disgust.

"Yes, I think so. Good thing we’re almost there."

They make it to the dorm and take Jefferson to the men’s bedroom.

"Which one is his?" Chef Gold asks.

"I don’t know. Anyone is fine I guess."

They drop him off at one of the beds and quickly exit.

"Oh shit," Belle gasps. "Do you think he saw us together?" She closes the bedroom door.

"If he did, he won’t remember."

"But what if he does?"

"Dearie, he almost drank a whole bottle of rum. He’ll probably remember his name and that’s about it. I don’t even think he made it passed the stairs."

"I really hope you’re right, Rumple," she says nervously. "I think it might be best if you go home tonight, instead of sleeping in your office."

"So, people can see me coming in, just in case the mad idiot remembers something. I think that’s a good idea."

"You should go. I’ll see you tomorrow." She kisses him.

"I’ll be thinking about you in my bed tonight. Your scent." He smells his fingers. "Your taste." He kisses lips her again. "And your angelic face, when you came to my touch." He strokes his hand across her cheek.

Belle blushes and giggles shyly.

"Goodnight, dearie."

"Goodnight."


End file.
